Heart's Tug of War
by Vials of Gold
Summary: Laurel is in love with 2 boys, and she's content with both, until a new law is made and Tamani has to get married before his next birthday. Who will win her heart's tug of war? Smart, Sweet David, or Strong, Sexy Tamani?
1. Memories and Longings

**Hello everyone!**

**So, this is the very first fanfiction project I'm writing, so I'm hoping I'll get better as the chapters go.**

**Please review my story, and tell me what you think, whether I should continue it or not, whether the character's are not "in character" etc.**

**It will be very appreciated, :)**

**So here's the very first chapter of my very first fanfic!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I could hear the gravel crunch under me as I pulled into the copse of trees surrounding my cabin.<p>

_Everything seems the same._

The same messy lawn with clumps of weeds and long overgrown grasses, the same cobwebs by the crooked porch stairs, the same sense of belonging that always washes over me every time I come here.

It's so hard to believe that this place almost slipped through my fingers; the only place with connections to my past.

A past that told me everything I knew and lived for was a lie.

Last year, if you told me that faeries live among us, and trolls were out to hunt them, I would ask the title of the book.

I wouldn't have believed any word of it.

But last year, no one came up to me and told me that faeries live among us; they told me I was one.

Memories of the events that happened over the last couple of months play in my mind, which reminds me of the reason I came here today.

I turn off the engine, and with a sigh, I open the door and step outside, bracing myself against the chilly winter air.

* * *

><p>Everyday's the same. I wake up at dawn, and don my gear. I do the same rounds to patrol the land that guards the entryway. I eat the same moss, I greet the same sentries; I live the same life I've been living as a sentry, one I've been living for 22 years.<p>

Every day I live by the hope to see the one girl I love, who more or less feels the same.

Everyday where I look out at the horizon to see some sign of that silver blond hair, those light gray eyes, those pink lips.

_Any sign of Laurel Sewell._

Today's the day she promised to see me; after all those months without contact.

February 19th never seemed a brighter day.

Everyone says I'm stubborn and dense to keep waiting for a girl who'll never appreciate all I did for her. A girl who'll always put herself before mine.

I always defend her, but my protests are getting weak.

My heart always clenches when they tell me that, not because they're wrong, but because it's true.

A flash of silver catches my eye. A different colour from the same brown and green I see every day.

I don't need to go closer to see who it is. I close my eyes, trying to get rid of the picture burning in my mind.

The wind always caresses her face, _always _blows the silver strands gently away from her, her movements are _always _graceful, the angelic and innocent aura that's _always _there.

Everything about her is always there.

A rare tear squeezes itself out of the corner of my eyes, and make a small trail down my cheek, quickly freezing from the cold winter air.

_Everything's an 'always' about her,_

_But when will she always be mine?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Vials of Gold :)**


	2. Let's give hope one more chance

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**So I hope you enjoy this and consider it as my thanksgiving present to you guys.**

**Now, before you start reading, I want to say, that these will get longer. they WILL.**

**Compare the prologue to the 1st chapter to this.**

**They are increasing! So, they will steadily increase, and this will be quite a long fanfiction, so..**

**oh, and Please review! If you read this, don't just add it to your alert, or move on to another one.**

**If you don't like it, please review and tell me why, it helps alot. **

**AND if you liked it, please encourage me to go on.**

**so, enough of my rambling, here it is!**

**ENJOY~~ AND REVIEW!~~~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>_

_A flash of silver catches my eye. A different colour from the same brown and green I see every day._

_I don't need to go closer to see who it is. I close my eyes, trying to get rid of the picture burning in my mind._

_The wind always caresses her face, **always** gently blowing the silver strands away from her, her movements **always** graceful, the angelic and innocent aura that's **always** there._

_Everything about her is **always** there._

_A tear squeezes itself out of the corner of my eyes, and make a small trail down my cheek, quickly freezing from the cold winter air._

**_Everything's an 'always' about her,_**

**_But when will she always be mine?_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The wind was chilly, a coat of icy air coating Laurel's body. Her breath was creating small clouds, as she called out the name she loved and dread.

"Tam… Tamani?" She called out, her voice barely above a whisper.

The wind continued to howl through the trees, the scuttling of leaves the only sound that was heard throughout the whole forest.

Hearing only silence, Laurel tried again, this time a little louder than before.

"Tam? It's Laurel. I got your letter, and it's been a while, so…I'm here now." A confused frown marred her pretty face as silence responded to her call.

_Where is he? He's not one to forget our meetings…_ Laurel thought, as she scanned her eyes through the muddy terrain of the forest. Sensing that the only presence was the wind, she turned to go back to her car when a flash of silver light was caught in the corner of her eye.

Curious, Laurel hesitantly walked toward the familiar rocks. As she neared, she realized that whatever it was, it was concealed very well. It was purely by chance that she saw the flash. The light was seeping through a very minute crack in one of the rocks; if she had walked just centimeters away from where she was right now, she wouldn't have been able to see it. Taking a step back, Laurel realized there were several cracks, all following suit of the first one. She traced her slender hand along the rocks, following the seeping light, and realized they were leading towards a curve.

Reaching the last crack, she hesitantly bent her head and walked around the rock. She stopped abruptly, her eyes widened, and her breath hitched as she tried to take in the icy wonder before her.

* * *

><p>Tamani was leaning against a tree, blending in with his surroundings. The only thing that was moving was his lush green eyes; his gaze following the path of the girl he loved. He was tempted to run up to her and wrap his long arms around her waist and spin her around, but he knew he couldn't. Laurel would just stay away from him in even longer periods, and avoid as much contact with him possible.<p>

_ I'm losing hope_ Tamani realized with a pang that thudded in his heart._ I'm losing hope of hearing Laurel say the three important words that means the world to me. _

He could hear her calling his name with a voice almost devoid of all emotion.

_It sounds like she doesn't want to be here_ he thought. He heard her calling his name one last time, before she turned to go back. Instinctively, he wanted to run over to call out his presence, but something held him back. _Go over to her you coward! Don't lose hope! _A voice screamed in his head, but he ignored it and set it aside. He forcefully walked away, and turned his back on the disappearing silver head of Laurel Sewell.

Every step away from Laurel was painful, going against everything that was screaming in his heart and mind. He really wanted to turn and make her stay before it was too late, but he was really starting lose hope.

Tamani was scared of rejection from the girl who he did everything for.

He was hungry he realized from his thoughts, and made his way to the small lake where moss grew. His strides were long and silent, each perfected from all those years of stalking trolls and other intruders. He reached the wall of rocks and rounded the corner. As he surveyed his surroundings a wave of familiarity washed over him. Many lonely days he spent here, in the comfortable space within the rock walls.

In his own way, it was his home other than the one in Avalon.

Tamani made his way to shallow beach where his moss grew. The plant was the same color of his eyes and roots of his hair. The taste wasn't that bad actually, but he merely ate it because he had to, plus green was quite an attractive color on him.

_So many fairies fancied me _he recalled, his lips curling up into a small smile. _Until I became a sentry for Laurel _he grimly thought, and the small smile disappeared, a gloomy look replacing it instead.

Half-heartedly, he picked up some of the moss with his long slender fingers, and rolled them into little clumps. He picked one up, and inspected it, before popping it into his mouth. He chewed it for a bit, savoring what little taste it had to offer, when he heard a small, but audible gasp.

A frown marred his face as he silently stood up and walked out of the sheltered cave. Tamani peered out and let out an inaudible gasp himself.

_Laurel? What's she doing here?_

A confused look crossed his face as he continued to watch her, before a spark of hope lit up in his heart.

_Oh! All right! I'll ask her, I'll stop being a coward,_ Tamani thought and with a new determination, he quietly sauntered over to her standing form; deciding to give this spark of hope one last chance.

* * *

><p><strong>so... <strong>

**Did you guys like it?**

**and you probs guessed my next request.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! U KNOW, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER AUTHORS UPDATE.**

**AND ITS THE SAME FOR ME TOO!**

**Thank you for those who did, it was much appreciated.**

**Till the next update,**

_**adios and vaya con dios!**_

_**-Vials of Gold :)**_


	3. Avalon's New Law

**Hey guys, **

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE!**

**so, I was looking at my account, and discovered the wonderful thing called traffic stats.**

**basically, it shows how many people read my fic every day, where, so the country, and all that.**

**and I was so surprised to see that almost 40 people read my fanfic yesturday!**

**Even though, i didnt get ANY REVIEWS, I was inspired by the new fact I discovered, and i wrote away.**

**This is alot longer than the other ones.**

**cough cough, hence the reason I said my writing will get longer.**

**See what a little encouragement can do?**

**WHO KNOWS? IF I GET TEN REVIEW BY TMMRW, U'LL GET ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**okay, that won't happen, but anyways,**

**hope u enjoy this.**

**Please review, it gives me lots of encouragement. :p**

**~~enjoy~~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Chapter:<em>**

_Laurel? What's she doing here?_

A confused look crossed his face as he continued to watch her, before a spark of hope lit up in his heart.

_Oh! All right! I'll ask her, I'll stop being a coward,_ Tamini thought and with a new determination, he quietly sauntered over to her standing form, deciding to give this spark of hope one last chance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

It was a small lake, so small you could call it a very large puddle. Surrounding it were rocks that acted as a barrier that secluded this natural beauty to the prying eyes outside. Icicles were strewn on the sides of the rocks, dew collecting at their sharp points. The water was crystal clear, each bluish pebble visible under the thin layer of frost. Snow was clustered in clumps along the banks, the small mounds frozen from the constant waves of water from the lake. A waterfall was falling down softly on the far side of this comforting place; its steady pulse churning up the water around it. The soft sunlight illuminated the whole place, completing the definition of true beauty.

Laurel was so entranced by this magnificent show of nature; she didn't notice him until he was right beside her.

_Oh! All those years living on this land, I thought I explored everything… how did I miss this? How did I … oh God!_

"Ahhh!" Laurel squeaked in surprise, as she lost her balance, and clumsily fell down on her bottom.

_Jesus, this is embarrassing. AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF TAMANI TOO! _Laurel thought. She mustered enough courage to look up and instantly regretted it.

Tamani, _God curse his beautiful eyes, _was staring at her with open amusement, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

"You need a hand?" Tamani asked, opening his palm up to her.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied, trying her hardest to play it cool, as if falling down on your butt in front of a very attractive boy was a very normal thing.

_Very normal indeed, _she grimly thought. She put her hands on the frosty ground, and pushed herself up. While she dusted her jeans, she desperately racked her head for something to say, to break the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"Umm… nice day today, huh?" she made out.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Is this what the world has come to? Lame excuses for sentences? _ Laurel was silently hitting her head when Tamani turned away from her, and looked out at the lake. His smile was gone, and instead, he was gnawing on his bottom lip, his eyes darting around anxiously.

"Laurel, you know how I feel about you right?" Tamani said, still looking out at the lake, his foot unconsciously scrubbing against a rock.

Laurel suddenly had a desperate wish to be at home, actually, anywhere but there, right beside Tamani. Of course she knew how he felt, but she always thought it was just a love he thought he felt because of their past. The truth was, she couldn't remember anything from her past, and she didn't feel the same love that went deep, buried into their past, like Tamani seemed to harbor. She did love Tamini, but when she first blossomed, and came to the hard fact that she was a faerie, David was the one who was there to support her, when she was all alone and vulnerable.

_Those were the days, _she thought, _when I knew for certain that I loved David. Then Tamini came into the picture, hauling my heart into this horrible tug-of-war that just won't end. _

"Laurel? Did you hear me?" Tamani asked, with a curious touch in his eyes. He glanced at her before continuing on.

"Because, you see, back in Avalon, the ministry made a new law to increase the population. All faeries older than 18 have to marry before their next birthday. And…"

"Tam, why are you telling me this?"

Laurel knew she sounded cold, but she just couldn't let him know of the war going on inside her.

Tamani turned toward her. "Laurel, I'm twenty two. I'm a spring faerie remember?" He huffed a sigh, his breath creating a cloud from the frosty winter air. "And it's February now. I need to get married in three months, if I don't find a mate by then, the ministry will pick one for me."

Tamani picked up a small blue pebble and threw it out on the lake. They both watched it bounce a few times before it sank to the floor. He turned toward her, and grasped her cold hands, and looked intently in her eyes.

Laurel couldn't breathe; he was holding her hands, his warm palms warming her cold body. She was drowning in his eyes, lush emerald green pools with dark blue flecks around his pupils. She was so lost in his eyes; she almost didn't hear his next question.

"Laurel," Tamani whispered, as he moved one of his hands toward his pocket. He took out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a silver ring, adorned in intricate flowers with gems bedded in them. Sapphires, Emeralds, Rubies, Topaz all sparkled in the flowers. Diamonds were encrusted on the rims, and on the biggest flower, Laurel's name was inscribed with gold.

Laurel had looked away when Tamani broke eye contact and now looked at in awe at the sight before her.

It was the most beautiful thing Laurel had seen.

Tamani knelt on one knee, and looked up into her eyes and whispered,

"Laurel, love, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you dont have a fanfiction account, email me please,**

**and tell me how you think of my story!**

**My Email: on my profile. please check!**

**please review, or email! tell me ur thoughts!**

**thanks everyone! :D**

**-Vials of Gold :)**


	4. Not a shattered heart

**Hi everyone!**

**So this fabulous person sent me an email with reviews! **

**She was the very first one, and I am very grateful. I convinced her to get a fanfiction account, so when she gets one, I'll announce the very first person to review my story by email.**

**So thank you!**

**Others, people, please. I've seen the traffic Stats, there are soo many readers of my story!**

**On Sunday, and Monday... last week, there were almost 20 visitors in total, from just those two days!**

**And on those 2 days, I recieved NOT A SINGLE REVIEW, OR EMAIL.**

**Please, please review.**

**or else, it will seem like I am spending time to write for people who show no gratification and appreciation at all.**

**its a very sad feeling. Ive been feeling rather discouraged if you know what I mean.**

**I know its not that long, and probably not the best fanfiction, it is my FIRST after all.**

**But it would give me soo much encouragement, so please. REVIEW.**

**you click a button. and write a few words, then press send.**

**If its bad, tell me. if theres grammar mistakes, tell me. if its good, then TELL ME.**

**PLEASE, AND THANK YOU.**

**now enough of my jabberings, enjoy this new chapter.~~**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Last Chapter: <span>**_

_Laurel had looked away when Tamini broke eye contact and now looked at in awe at the sight before her._

_It was the most beautiful thing Laurel had seen._

_Tamini knelt on one knee, and looked up into her eyes and whispered,_

_"Laurel, love, will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Tamani could feel the cold seeping from the frozen ground, into his knee. He didn't quite know how long he was in that position; Laurel had still not answered him, and was looking at him quite alarmingly.

The little spark of hope that was in him was dwindling rapidly, as he watched Laurel's face. He knew the answer before she started shouting.

"How dare you ask me? Aren't you even considerate about my feelings? _About my life_?" Laurel shrieked, "I'm only seventeen…"

Tamani was really tired; they've been through this before. But he couldn't give up without trying so he interrupted her and tiredly said, "Laurel, in faerie years, you actually almost twenty…"

"I don't bloody care! I have a life you know! I go to school, I have friends and a family, and I like every part of my life _except you_! Why don't you understand that I love David?I always did, I do, and I will! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

The last remark hit Tamani hard. The hope was gone now, and a strange feeling came into him. It was not jealousy, or hate, but a hollow feeling. He imagined that when Laurel rejected him, he would cry, or feel depressed. But he didn't feel any prick of tears, and was surprised to find himself feeling… _empty._

Tamani closed the black box, and curled his fingers around it. He let go of Laurel's hand, and stood up. He turned his face away from her, and in a cold voice, he stated the truth.

"To you, I am nothing more than a puppy running at your beck and call." He shook his head before continuing. "After everything I did for you, risking my life, and endangering others just to keep you safe, your appreciation for all I did is a request for me to leave you alone?"

Tamani let out a dry hollow laugh. "I should have listened to everyone else. They all knew my efforts were in vain." The breeze was getting stronger, blowing strands of dark hair away from his handsome face.

"If I did, I wouldn't have wasted my life away like this." He bitterly whispered.

He turned to look at Laurel, and strangely wasn't surprised to see that her face didn't even show a hint of guilt. _She stills looks as beautiful as always, but I was just too naïve to think she was beautiful inside too. _Tamani thought, as she turned, and started to make her way toward the exit.

Right before she rounded the corner, Tamani quietly called out, "A simple 'no' would have been sufficient, yes? No need to hurt a person more than he is."

Tamani could see that he hit hard with that last comment. Laurel had stopped in her tracks, and her slim shoulders stiffened quite noticeably. But she recovered quickly and disappeared from Tamani's view.

Tamani looked down in his hand, and opened the black box. _It took so long to make this ring,_ he thought, as he looked down at the beautiful silver sight. The emptiness was slowly fading, and Tamani was starting to feel his real emotions.

He longingly looked at the inscribed name, and felt sadness, disappointment, and remorse prodding at his heart. _Why don't you understand that I love David? I always did, I do, and I will! _

Tamani remembered something about hearts breaking, but this feeling was definitely not breaking. Perhaps if his heart shattered into little pieces, then someday, slowly, piece by piece, someone could mend it back together again.

_No, this is definitely not a shattering heart. _Tamani didn't feel like his heart was in jagged pieces waiting for a mender. He felt like his heart was dripping, every drop falling into an empty black space, devoid of any human emotions, forever lost, never to be found again.

"Ahhhhggg!" Tamani cried, his voice full of anguish, pain and his frustration. He threw the ring out onto the lake and watched as it sailed through the air. It landed with a plop, and caused ripples to form in every direction. It flashed in the water once, before it got pulled under a current, and it disappeared under the surface of the water.

Tamani sagged to his knees and his shoulders drooped, as the loneliness and hopelessness washed over him like a powerful wave.

...

It was at that very moment that Tamani realized he was so tired and weary of the world he lived in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i know it wasnt too long, but i hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I need some encouragement guys, just tell me how u feel.**

**my email is on my profile, if u dont have a fanfic account.**

**Ill count those too.**

**Please guys, im counting on you.**

**SAYOONARA!~~~**

**-Vials of Gold :)**


	5. Laurel's Missing Heart

**Hey guys!**

**HERE IS THE long awaited CHAPTER 5!**

**So, Its ALOT longer than my other chapters, and starting from the next chapter forth, theres gonna be a little more increase in the plot. OBVIOUSLY, :p**

**so until now, it was only Tamani, and Laurel. But starting from the next chapter... there will be lots of surprises!~~~~**

**Ive been really busy guys, but once the break starts in December, and school is out, Im sure I'll be able to update more.**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN ...**

**(drum roll)**

**5 DAYS! ON NOVEMBER 16TH!**

**(Ill turn 15!) **

**WOO, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO ME.**

**:P**

**here's the story! enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last chapter:<span>_

_**No, this is definitely not a shattering heart.** Tamani didn't feel like his heart was in jagged pieces waiting for a mender. He felt like his heart was dripping, every drop falling into an empty black space, devoid of any human emotions, forever lost, never to be found again._

_"Ahhhhggg!" Tamani cried, his voice full of anguish, pain and his frustration. He threw the ring out onto the lake and watched as it sailed through the air. It landed with a plop, and caused ripples to form in every direction. It flashed in the water, before it got pulled under a current, and it disappeared under the surface of the water._

_Tamani sagged to his knees and his shoulders drooped, as the loneliness and hopelessness washed over him like a powerful wave._

_It was at that very moment when Tamani realized he was so tired and weary of the world he lived in._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

Laurel angrily stomped to her car and roughly opened the door. She quickly pulled herself in from the frost outside, and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my god! Its freezing!" she loudly whispered to herself, as she frantically rubbed her hands together, striving for some kind of warmth. She pulled the key out of her pocket with her shivering hands, and quickly jammed it in to start the ignition, desperate to start the heater going on.

She pushed the temperature up to the maximum, and pushed on the pedal. With a quiet hum, her car started to move, and she slowly backed away from the driveway. Laurel looked back at the copse of trees one more time, before she expertly spun her car, and drove off onto the empty white road.

The air inside her car was starting to heat up now, and Laurel felt the numbness start to ebb away from her body. Keeping her hands steady on the wheel, she took a deep breath, and looked outside the window.

The fields were empty and blank. There wasn't any sign of life, just a field with dead limbs and trunks of fallen trees. It was all black and white; strongly contrasting with the green and brown of the forest surrounding her cottage; the place where Tamani lived…

_Tamani… _The name popped up in Laurel's head, and the bitter encounter with him just a few moments ago hurtled through her mind.

_No, no, no Laurel. Stop, don't think about it, do NOT think about Tamani, do not think of anything that happened just now. Take a deep breath, take a…._

Desperate to think of something else, she pushed the volume of the radio, as if the music would block out the protruding force of that memory.

"Don't think about it, don't think about… what?" Till now, Laurel hadn't noticed the song that was blaring through her car. But the lyrics were repeating everything she was muttering. Laurel cocked her head to the side in confusion, and listened intently.

_Don't think about it, darling. There's always times that are just hard. _

_Just lean back into me, and let your worries go away._

_There's always wars going on around us,_

_Both outside and in our hearts,_

_But just lean back into my embrace,_

_And let it all go away, _

_Just let it all go away, Don't think about…_

Laurel felt a familiarity in those lyrics… somewhere she had heard that song.

She pondered for a moment, when the truth washed over her like a powerful tsunami.

It was when she and David got in a fight, and Tamani had found her, crying and balling her eyes out. Laurel remembered the strong arms that had embraced her shaking form, how the soft pads of his thumbs caressed her cheek and wiped the tears away. How she had shivered when his breath blew against her ears and cheek, while he sang the words softly, only to be heard by her and the wind…

Laurel slammed her foot down on the breaks. The tires shrieked, and her car lurched to an abrupt stop. Her hands were shaking; despite the cozy warm air in her car. Her body was tense and rigid, her face was frozen, and her eyes were staring blankly out of the window. If anyone outside saw her, they would wonder whether she was a mannequin or not. They wouldn't know that inside, every memory with Tamani was playing over and over in her head.

Laurel woke from her trance when she felt a wet teardrop on her hands. She let her eyes wander down to her shaking hands. More and more tears fell down, the little droplets running all over her pretty face. Laurel tried wiping the tears away, but they just wouldn't cease. More than ever, did she wish Tamani was with her, to hold her, to tell her everything would be fine.

This thought wrenched her heart even more, and Laurel started sobbing into her hands.

"Agghh!" Laurel cried out in frustration. Laurel was so confused. She didn't know why after she made the decision to break Tamani's heart; she was crying her heart out.

_Shouldn't I be happy now? Now that the choice is made clear for me? I could be with David, and I wouldn't have to feel the guilt anymore. Isn't this what I always wanted?_

Questions were piercing into her mind, like knives, desperate for each to be taken out first, all wanting to be answered.

_You told Tamani you loved David... wasn't this your exact quote? "Why don't you understand that I love David? I always did, I do, and I will!" _

_If you cry from the memories of Tamani, then do you love David as you say, or was that a lie?_

_Do you…_

"I DON'T KNOW!" Laurel shouted to herself. She angrily wiped the tears away from her soaked face. "I don't know" she repeated, her voice full of melancholy and despair.

She dropped her head in defeat, and let it rest against the driving wheel. She tiredly closed her eyes, trying her best not to think about the war raging on in her heart and mind. She was trying to calm her mind when a sound interrupted the silence that settled in her car.

"_brriinng.."_

Laurel slowly opened her eyes. She glanced beside her, to the object making the sound.

"_brriinng.."_

She picked up her phone, and looked at the message.

_Hey Laurel, its David. The trip to the skating rink was awesome, I really wished you could have come, maybe next time?_

_I'm gonna be waiting at our usual place at the parking lot, let's get dinner or something. I'll be waiting, :)_

_Miss you!_

_With lots of Love, David..._

Laurel stared at the message.

_Where's that excited feeling I always get whenever I get a message from David? Why do I feel such remorse?_

She looked at the time on her phone,

**5:25 pm.**

_When did time fly so fast? I should get home._

She heaved a huge sigh, and looked out at the window. She counted to ten, and tried her best to clear her thoughts as much as she could.

_I'll deal with those questions later, my heart later.._

_All later…_

With that thought, she sat up straighter, and stretched her arms. She softly turned the key, and the engine made a quiet growl. She quickly pressed the pedal and started accelerating home.

Laurel shook her head, and thought of nothing but getting home before dark. But as she was speeding away from her cottage and that forest, Laurel couldn't help but feel like something inside her was missing.

_It's probably because I didn't eat anything today at all, besides, I'm going to see David. I'm just missing food, that's all it is._

Laurel thought it without much conviction, but nevertheless, she cleared that strange feel, and sped away home.

...

Inside her, really deep inside her, Laurel knew it wasn't her stomach that caused that "missing" feeling.

.

.

She knew, that it was her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!<strong>

**FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT! GIVE ME LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**:D**

**from ur author who will turn 15 in four days...(november 16th)**

**VIALS OF GOLD. :)**


	6. Blue meets Green

**HOHOHO!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**alright... so i was supposed to update yesterday, but my laptop just decided to break down, and ya, etc. etc.**

**So, i went on another laptop, and so here I am!**

**This was supposed to be your christmas present from me, but just accept this as a late present, :)**

**I'm sorry! It took so long to update! I was really busy with school, and what with winter break coming up, all the teachers at my school just teamed up to make all the tests, projects, and what-not due all before break, but now that its here, hopefully, I'll be able to update more often!**

**Now, I'm not at home right now, rather on vacation. So this chapter might be kinda... choppy in some bits?**

**But anyways, please review, and hope you enjoy your present!**

**YOU KNOW WHAT UR PRESENT TO ME IS... REVIEWS! AND ALERTS! :)**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 6..(ps. its the longest chapter BY FAR!)**

**ENJOY~~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Chapter:<span>_

_Laurel shook her head, and thought of nothing but getting home before dark._

_But as she was speeding away from her cottage and that forest, Laurel couldn't help but feel like something inside her was missing._

**_It's probably because I didn't eat anything today. I'm just missing food, that's all it is._**

_Laurel thought it without much conviction, but nevertheless, she cleared that strange feel, and sped away._

_Inside her, really deep inside her, Laurel knew it wasn't her stomach that caused that "missing" feeling._

_Inside, Laurel knew,_

_..._

_She knew,_

_it was her heart._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The fierce wind had calmed down to a small breeze, and it lightly brushed through Tamani's dark hair. Small dark strands moved into Tamani's green eyes, and he briskly brushed them away.

_I have no more tears to shed. _Tamani realized with a sigh.

He was leaning against the trunk of an old oak tree and with his fingers; he traced the old lines on the bark. After Laurel walked out on him, Tamani just didn't want to be there in that cave. The place that always gave him comfort now just reminded him of his rejection. He knew he was sulking, but wouldn't anyone? If the one person they decided to base their lives on, just rejected them?

He slumped down, and his foot scattered a small pile of leaves that was loitering around the base of the tree. He watched the leaves loll around, moving this way and that; it almost reminded Tamani of him. He allowed himself to become one of those leaves on the ground, just letting his life get controlled by others. His eye followed one particular leaf that climbed up into the air. It swirled in a mass of dust and other forest debris, dancing in the wind. It went up and down, pending on the breeze; Tamani was enjoying the leaf's little journey, he calmly watched it swirl and float in the air, when abruptly, the small, but tight tornado of air dispersed, and a gush of wind pushed the leaf to a branch. Tamani dejectedly watched how a small twig caught the leaf, and it tore into pieces that fell down to the ground. As much as Tamani wanted to stop thinking about his rejection, the leaf strongly reminded him of his torn heart.

He tore his eyes away from the torn pieces, and looked up to the sky.

_Why couldn't everything be as clear and bright as the sky? A cloudless, bright baby blue sky. Why couldn't my life be like that? _Tamani sighed heavily, and closed his eyes.

He took a couple of deep breaths, and tried to swallow the big lump at his throat. He was so tired of crying: he cried more in the past 5 minutes than he ever did in his whole 22 faerie years. He tilted his head back until it touched the tree trunk he was leaning on, and tried hard to just forget about Laurel, and his rejection, when a small tingly feel shivered through his spine. It was exact same feel he always got when something was off. His moody, depressed mood was quickly replaced with a sharp alertness, and Tamani tried to sense what was wrong.

The sudden silence in the forest just confirmed Tamani's suspicions. He listened intently to his surroundings, until he heard the miniscule sound of the patter of trolls. He quickly strode into the direction of the trolls, as the familiar sound of their steps grew louder. His long legs didn't take long to reach his destination, and he quickly caught sight of lumpy green skin. Strangely, these set of trolls didn't bother to conceal themselves to look more human-like, and was blatantly grotesque to Tamani's eyes.

_Not that they were any less ugly when they tried to disguise themselves, but now… that's overdoing the definition of ugly. _Tamani shivered, and went back to spying on the trolls. Oddly, they didn't look like they were searching for the gates of Avalon as they usually do… rather; they were tightly circled around something that looked like a white bump, and were moving in a synchronized rhythm around it.

Tamani frowned in confusion, _S__ince when do trolls dance? And in unison?_

All thoughts and questions ceased when a troll stepped forward, and started a chant. The other trolls stopped abruptly as soon as the first word was spoken, and they stood in a uniform pattern around the bump.

_And since WHEN do trolls know spells and incantations?_

A puzzled look passed his face, and with some uncertainty, he turned his back on the trolls, and quietly contacted the other faeries his location with his iPhone. He really hoped Shar knew how to work his phone, and would alert the other sentries. Usually he would try to handle situations like this on his own, but these weren't the usual trolls unsuccessfully trying to find Avalon's gates. They were doing something rather strange, and Tamani had a strong feeling in his gut that told him that a simple hand to hand combat wouldn't suffice.

Tamani was just pressing "send" when he heard a piercing cry from the trolls.

A thought protruded into Tamani's mind.

_The sound was definitely human, but there are only trolls here…_

His head jeered to the side and stared at the circle of trolls. The head troll, the one who was chanting raised his voice to an even higher pitch, and recited the incantation even faster. Another stinging scream was let out, and laborious moans followed it.

_Where the hell is the sound coming from? I know it's definitely not the trolls, and it's definitely not me._

Tamani's eyes clouded in confusion, and he slowly scrutinized the scene before him- to see where the harrowing sounds were coming from. Just then, the lead troll stretched his lumpy hand to the white ball, and plucked something that was round, and had soft blue hints around the top.

_Huh? So it's not a rock… why do I think it looks so familiar? It looks like… a petal, but the only petal that's big enough is…_

Realization washed over Tamani, but he needed absolute proof before he ran out and attacked the trolls in blind rage. He prayed, for the benefit of the trolls; why he was praying for them, Tamani didn't know himself. What he did know, was that if that bump was what he thought it was, then the trolls were in for some rage. He moved closer, but this time, he wasn't concentrating on the trolls; rather on the white bump.

Something flashed under the white ball, then stayed still. Tamani peered closer, and saw something that was distinctly peach colored. He narrowed his eyes to see what it might be, when the troll plucked another round petal-shaped thing, and with another agonizing moan, a long bloody arm snapped out from under the white bump, and protectively touched the spot.

Tamani's eyes widened as he saw his proof: the only thing that had a human body, but a gigantic white flower on its back was a female faerie…

_LAUREL!_

Immense anger shot up from the pit of his stomach, and he silently ran from his spot. His strong legs pumping, he bent his knees, and solidly kicked the first troll he came across. The other trolls were shocked from this interruption, and was frozen to their spot. Tamani knocked the troll unconscious with the butt of his dagger, and kicked the one beside it. As soon as one fell, the others seemed to unfreeze from their momentary shock. They started to lumber closer to Tamani, but he moved like the wind, stabbing, kicking; the hot red rage within him not satisfied.

_How dare they hurt Laurel? _ Tamani recalled that blood piercing scream. He stabbed with his dagger, and the troll dropped down like a doll. _I was moping for 10 minutes, and they manage to… eugh. _ A shudder went through Tamani as he thought of all the possible things they could have done to her for Laurel to make those agonizing sounds.

Tamani slashed blindly about, until the last troll dropped unconscious. He was breathless, and let out huge breaths. He just couldn't believe the nerve of these… _monsters… _to just openly torture Laurel like that, when he was just…

Tamani caught sight of clear liquid on the forest floor…_faerie blood_. He was so blinded by the rage that someone had hurt Laurel, he forgot that she was lying there, hurt. Tamani rushed to the still body, and turned her body over.

"Ow!" Tamani yelped. He looked down to her wrists, and saw thick metal bonds. Underneath, the white skin was burned severely, and the red hot anger threatened to take over again. Tamani calmed himself down, and took out a pouch from his pocket. He sprinkled some powder on the bonds, and the metal quickly softened up. He took a small stick that was beside him, and pushed the bonds off.

Tamani pulled her body to him, relieved that she was still alive.

"Laurel, oh my god, Laurel…"

A thought flashed in Tamani's head.

_Laurel… she's a fall faerie, so her bloom died months ago… but then who…?_

Uncertainty clouded Tamani's features, and he looked down into the faerie's face for the first time.

The face he saw was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. She had long wavy black hair that spilled across her shoulders. She had scars, dirt, and blood all over her face, but he was still able to catch all her perfect features. She had high cheekbones and small full lips. Her long dark eyelashes curved up to the sky.

Tamani was so immersed in her face, that he didn't notice when all the faerie sentries poured into the copse of trees.

"Tam!" Shar breathlessly called.

Tamani snapped out of his momentary trance and slightly moved his head toward the caller.

"Tam… are you okay?" Shar repeated, with eyes full of worry. Tamani could see Shar's worn moccasins from the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine," Tamani tersely replied. He took a self-check at himself. Bruises, a long gash on his arm, a few scratches here and there… nothing too serious… compared to the girl in his arms.

"You sure… oh, who's that?" Shar's eyes widened, and stepped closer. "Was she… a prisoner?"

Tamani really didn't feel like answering Shar's questions at that moment; there was a hurt girl in his arms for Avalon's sake!

"Shar… I'll tell you things later, or maybe she will… I'm kinda fuzzy on details right now. But let me tell you… She WONT tell you if she's gonna die, so I'm gonna bring her with me to my cave, and I'll treat her as best as I can."

"What?" Shar had warning etched in his voice. "Your not going to bring her to Avalon?"

"I can't Shar, she's a winter faerie," Tamani lifted her back a bit to show him her bloom. "They won't cure her first; they're just going to bombard her with questions."

"This is a bad idea Tam," Shar shook his head in dismay. "What if you get caught?"

"I have no choice. She's hurt, and I'm gonna fix her. Just… please. Once she's feeling better, I'll bring her to Avalon. Alright? I'm already in a bad mood 'cause Laurel rejected me…"

Shar didn't look surprised. "I see, and Laurel… "

Tamani just realized what he'd said aloud, and quickly mumbled, "Nothing, now… I'm gonna get going."

He hastily stood up, and picked up the girl bridal style. He said a quick 'good-bye', and silently carried her off to his place in the cave.

He ran all the way, and he swiftly found the secreted entrance to his hiding place. He brought her in and gently laid her on the beach. He took out a clean handkerchief, and wet it in the cold stream. Tamani wrung it carefully, and watched as the excess water dripped out.

He lowered the handkerchief on a cut, and carefully cleaned it. After he was satisfied with his cleaning work, he briskly strode to his collection of herbs, and rapidly mushed up a quick and easy paste faerie sentries are trained to make; to heal minor cuts and bruises. Of course he couldn't make potions that healed deep cuts, that's the fall faeries' jobs. But the wounds he had to deal with didn't need such intricate potions.

He applied the paste to her face, her arms, and the rest of her body, and put clean white bandages on her wrists, where it had burned from the metal bonds. He tried to adjust her to be in a more comfortable position, and put a blanket woven out of flowers and leaves on her.

Tamani went back into his herb collection, and made more healing paste to put on his own face. He dipped his finger into the small bowl, and pulled out the milky green paste. He applied some to a nasty scar on his cheek, which was quickly accompanied by a wince.

_At least that girl was unconscious… she doesn't have to feel the stinging work of this medicine. _Tamani thought grumpily, and continued to apply more medication. After a while, the stinging pain died away, and Tamani decided to check up on the faerie again. He took a small towel from his emergency collection, and walked toward the still body of the girl. Even with all the gooey green paste, her beauty shone out like a star in a pitch black room.

He kneeled next to her, and wet the towel in the cool water. Tamani gently brushed the cold cloth on her forehead, and her feverish skin. He was just getting to her neck, when an arm flashed and grabbed hold of Tamani's wrist. The girl's actions moved in a blur, until Tamani found himself, face-first in the dirt. He could feel the girl on his back, straddling him.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"What you want me to be," Tamani replied, trying to stall time, so that he could calm her down. "But as you can see, I'm definitely not a grotesque troll, so that obviously that isn't an option."

"I'm not kidding you idiot, I'll use this knife, and I'm not scared to." She hissed again, and pushed the knife harder into his neck.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm a spring faerie, got it?"

"Agh, stupid! I think I would know that! What do you take me for? " she yelled aggressively. Her voice was continuing to rise. "This is the last time, who are you?"

Tamani sighed in frustration. "I'm Tamani, does that help?"

The knife was pressed harder, he could feel a small drop of blood making its way down his neck. Tamani winced. "Fine, if that's how you treat someone who just saved your life… I'm just an ordinary sentry."

Her hand loosened, but the knife was still there.

"And if you're wondering where we are, we're in the forest where the gates of Avalon is."

From behind him, Tamani heard a sharp intake of air. "Avalon?" She whispered, with something like longing in her voice.

She stood up from his back, and walked a few steps.

Tamani stood up, and rubbed his neck. "That really hurt you know, no need to draw blood." Tamani dusted his clothes, while he watched the girl.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Haha, I found this myself. Sentry life would have bored me to death if I never found this place…"

"Avalon, you say… So you know where the gates are?" She turned and faced him.

Blue eyes met green.

Tamani didn't hear the question she said, he felt so dizzy all of a sudden, his head was swimming with memories, and thoughts from the past.

He took a sharp intake, and walked a couple of steps until his feet were in the shallow beach.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her dark blue eyes tinted with curiosity.

Tamani was still deaf to everything she said, all he saw and heard was the memory of that day. The one picture just replayed over and over in his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" She stepped closer.

_Those eyes. Those dark blue eyes… _

Tamani took another step back.

He remembered them, that day, that moment, when time and his heart had stopped.

_Those blue sapphire eyes… they belonged to her…_

Tamani's heart beat loudly until their beats was all he could hear.

Thump thump, thump thump…

_They belonged to that girl… the one who died…_

_Thump thump, thump thump_

…_._

_The one who I had loved…_

_before Laurel..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it~~<strong>

**Told u, there'd me more increase in the plot! :)**

**Kay guys, so hope you have nice time during the holidays! ****Merry Christmas, .. See you all in the New Year! :)**

**With joyful love,**

**Vials of Gold :)**


	7. Wrecked Souls

**Hello my lovely readers, **

**I was just so busy the past few months, and I really didn't have time to sit down and write.  
><strong>

**So I apologize for my unreliable updates. This chapter is way overdue.**

**Thank you for your many reviews, and watching those alerts always made me smile.**

**Many of you have kindly reminded me that Laurel should marry also.**

**I had never forgotten that fact, but it was nice to see that you guys cared, just in case I forgot.**

**BTW: this is the longest chapter yet!**

**Now, I bet my tedious little intro is boring you all, so without further adieu,**

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>**  
><strong>

_Blue eyes met green._

_Tamani didn't hear the question she said, he felt so dizzy all of a sudden, his head was swimming with memories, and thoughts from the past._

_He took a sharp intake, and walked a couple of steps until his feet were in the shallow beach._

_"What's wrong?" She asked, her dark blue eyes tinted with curiosity._

_Tamani was still deaf to everything she said, all he saw and heard was the memory of that day. The one picture just replayed over and over in his head._

_"Hey, are you okay?" She stepped closer._

_Those eyes. Those dark blue eyes…_

_Tamani took another step back._

_He remembered them, that day, that moment, when time and his heart had stopped._

_Those blue sapphire eyes… they belonged to her…_

_Tamani's heart beat loudly until their beats was all he could hear._

_Thump thump, thump thump…_

_They belonged to that girl… the one who died…_

_Thump thump, thump thump_

_…._

_The one who I had loved…_

_before Laurel..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Wrecked Souls<strong>

David contently watched the cloud of smoke that puffed out of his mouth every time he took a breath. He was waiting against the trunk of his van, searching the dark road for the familiar silver car that carried his girlfriend.

_Laurel… _

The name whispered in his mind, and David thought carefully about her and their relationship. He was in a trance-like position, having all sorts of thoughts running through his head, when a strong gust of wind knocked his hat off and pushed him off the trunk.

"Woah, ahh!" David yelled, as he clumsily tried to regain his footing. He froze for some time trying to remember how and why he came to fall down, when he felt a cold breeze make its amorphous fingers through his hair and brush against his ears. He involuntarily shivered as he pawed his head several times before wondering the location of his hat.

His pale blue eyes roamed the dark parking lot when he saw an odd clump of fur a few feet away. He quickly strode over, and snatched his fur hat from the ground. He firmly pulled it over his ruffled brown head and managed to stagger through the wind to the car. He swung open his door, which was a mistake he realized too late; and it swiftly smacked him across the face. David cursed very loudly( which was something he didn't usually do), and got in his van.

With a sigh, he cleared up some books that were laying around when a something flashed between the pages. A frown made its way between his brows, as he reached down until he felt a cold circular object. David brought it to a dim light from a nearby streetlamp, and chuckled at the familiarity.

"Chelsea, you just had to forget this in my car."

Without realizing, a smile made its way onto his face. He firmly put the key in, and turned up the radio. A soft, melodious song was airing, and David, sleepy, leaned back, and promptly fell asleep.

Moments later, he dreamt of a few hours ago.

_He was tying the laces of his skates together, when someone pushed him._

"_Daavid! What's taking you so long? Everyone's waiting for you!" An excited voice called at him._

_David looked up to see the smiling face of Chelsea, her brown curls barely contained in her fuzzy blue hat._

"_Come on you slow poke, it doesn't take a sane person twenty minutes to tie two knots." Chelsea said as she giggled, softly nudging him with her foot._

_David's face broke out into an easy smile, "A sane person doesn't somehow make five minutes turn to twenty missy." _

_David laughed as Chelsea rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Touché. Now hurry up, I really want to show this awesome new trick my sister taught me." She grabbed his mitted hand, and pulled him as she ran to their group of friends waiting on the bench._

_As soon as they came, everyone ran over to the entrance and bounded on the ice. The cold winter air was soon filled with laughter__and clouds of __smoke __as people huffed for breaths. David calmly watched his friends dance on the ice, giggling and helping those who fell__ down__._

_He really wished Laurel was __t__here._

_Someone skidded beside him, causing some snow to hit his skates. "So, aren't you going to join us?" A breathless Chelsea asked him._

_David__ looked over, and __ felt a small increase in his heart beat as he stared at Chelsea. She looked beautiful. He took in the golden brown curls that framed her tanned face. Her flushed cheeks from the cold, her bright eyes filled with __mirth and excitement__, and her mouth opened in a smile._

"_You look…"David faltered as loud warning bells went off in his head. _

'_Laurel is your girlfriend remember? You shouldn't find another girl beautiful, nor should you tell another girl she's beautiful which you were about to do__!'_

_David could almost see a smug "I-told-you-so" look from his reprimanding conscience._

_A hopeful look came on to her face. "I look..?" Chelsea asked, looking expectantly at him._

"_Uhh…you look like a __…__Chels__…__dav__..__icerin__k…__aian koala__? Yea! Chelsdavicerinkaian koala!__ It's a..very rare species of koala, and it has brown curls like you, and a fuzzy blue patch on its head, like your hat. And…"_

"_Okay, okay. That's enough science talk for me David. Chesdav… uh icerin.. something something koala right? Cool. __Ummmm… __I think I'm going to join the others, see you there."_

_David watched as Chelsea skated over to the huddled group, which looked like they were voting for some game. _

_Was that disappointment I just saw? But why one earth would Chelsea be disappointed?_

_He shook his head, and skated over to the others._

"_Alright, everyone's here?" Tommy asked, looking around. "Good, so we decided on Octopus, but to make it more exciting, __let's do it __in pairs. So everyone find yourself a partner!" He yelled, and everyone scrambled around asking each other._

_Chelsea turned toward him, and silently asked him with her eyes._

_Trying to forget their awkward __stare down__ from before, David__ ignored it and decided to voice out the question. __"Chelsea, want to…"_

"_Sure!" Chelsea interrupted, with a cheerful tone. David wasn't sure whether she interrupted because she was happy t__o avoid another awkward contact with their eyes__, or that she was happy he answered her silent plea._

"_Alright guys!" Tommy yelled, "The rule about being in pairs is you have to be together at all times, hold your partner's hand and if you let go, your both out!"_

"_Tommy! You should have told this sooner!" "Can we play something else?"_

_Complaints rose around them, but all was soon shushed __when __a girl with glasses gave a look. "You guys are acting like a bunch of jerks, we agreed as a class to come on this trip and Tommy's trying his best. So stop acting like whining babies, or else we won't be able to come to these kind of trips again!"_

_Silence answered her, an__d she huffed in a satisfied state in return._

"_Last__ one to touch the end of the rink is it!" Someone yelled, dispelling the awkward silence__ that had settled in the rink._

"_Come on David!" Chelsea shouted, and grabbed his hand. They both pushed through the ice, and were glad to find they weren't the last ones._

_The games went for a while, and David was glad he decided to join the class__ for this trip.__ At last, when Chelsea and David got caught, they fell over with laughter their breaths coming out in puffs._

_Finally when their laughter resided, they turned to each other, oblivious to the others still skating by__._

_Their eyes met again,__blue eyes filled with mirth, and brown eyes sparkling with joy.__ Her eyes deeply looked into David's, and for the first time in many months, David felt the familiar twist in his heart._

_The magical moment__ was quickly dispelled as someone shouted, "It's 5:15! We have to get out in 5 minutes or we're going to have to charge extra!"_

_David quickly got up, silently hammering himself in why the world he was keep meeting eyes with Chelsea.__ He decided to completely ignore that strange twist he had felt, moments ago._

_Everyone was laughing, and all scrambled out of the small gate. They joyfully changed their skaters to their shoes, and everyone said their goodbyes until it was only David and Chelsea who were left._

"_Ahh, so what are you gonna do now?" David asked, watching the dark sky._

"_Uhh… I have to get ready for work. My shift's in two hours,__ and__ I'm new there,__ so I __want to make a good impression. "_

_A quiet silence settled between them. _

"_So…want to walk me to my car?" Chelsea asked, batting her eyes dramatically._

_David laughed and replied, "Sure thing."_

_The walk to her car was quick, and since there was not much to say, both went in silence. Chelsea didn't go in her car, and instead stood outside her car, beside the door. As if she was expecting something from him._

"_Umm…bye?" David questioned as he raised his eyebrows. A tint of a sly smile made its way on his face._

"_Yea…" Chelsea trailed off, when a very strong gust of wind blew, and pushed David, causing him to bump into her. David's strong hands automatically pressed against the metallic wall the car provided for him, and looked up to ask Chelsea if she was okay. When he did, he saw a her face coming towards him,__ her eyes closing, __and felt her soft lips on his. He…_

**Knock knock knock.**

The sharp knocking brought David to his senses. Still drowsy with sleep, the noise had frightened the poor boy, and caused him to bang his head on the front wheel.

"Ow!" David scowled as he furiously rubbed his hand across his forehead, and looked around to see a familiar face pressed up on the window.

A small smile seeped into his mouth as he looked into the pale grey eyes of the girl he so much adored. He instantly forgot about what he was dreaming of, only moments before, and he opened the door with haste, as the cold spring air met him indolently.

"Laurel! " David greeted jovially, "You should have called me when you arrived!" He moved forward and embraced her in a bear-like hug. David breathed in her familiar scent. Though her bloom was long gone, the sweet honey-like scent she always had wrapped him in a comforting embrace. He loved feeling her in his arms, he just wanted to protect her…forever.

David was in a comforting trance when he felt Laurel's small hands push him away. He sighed inwardly, and reluctantly unwrapped his arms around her.

"Is something the matter?" David asked lightly, as he watched Laurel with a little confusion.

Laurel looked up, and rapidly shook her head. "No, no, of course not! I'm just…hungry. Yeah. I was just too carried away with cleaning, I forgot to eat something for lunch." Laurel smiled, and pointed at her stomach. "Hear all that rumbling? Let's go eat somewhere!"

Something distant told David there was something off and told him to ask her what was wrong, but he dismissed it, and instead, grabbed her hand.

"I heard that diner over there is really good. I could use a little bit of warm food. Let's walk!" David said, as he pulled her along.

They quickly walked to the entrance, and swung open the door. A warm toasty draft met them, and they both sighed as it comfortably eased the frost of the wind.

"Hello there! Welcome to Gabe's Diner!" A pretty young woman greeted them buoyantly. Her hair was tied into a clean sharp bun, her makeup done precisely, and her gray uniform pressed and squeaky clean. David hardly noticed when her smile dimmed when she saw him holding hands with Laurel.

"For two, I'm guessing?" She inquired. David nodded briefly.

"Follow me then." They followed her through many full tables and chairs, the conversations and laughter from each filling the whole diner. She led them to a secluded seat near a window.

"Enjoy." The young woman smiled, and left abruptly.

_She looked a little familiar… _David thought, but quickly dismissed it, as the hunger in his stomach demanded for food. He flipped open the ragged menu, and systematically scanned the contents before him.

"So Laurel, which dish…instigates your stomach and tongue? The Gabe Specialty Barbecue Rib, or the Grilled Sausages…they come with French fries and chicken soup. Oh, and tell me the definition of to instigate. We need to review your SATs…"

David glanced up when silence answered his questions. Laurel was staring outside the window, a vacant expression in her eyes. Outside with all the cold wind and the dark sky, David couldn't tell anything wrong, he just thought she was cold. But now under the dim yellow light, he noticed her usual humorous and sparkling eyes were now vapid, a bleak haggard look was evident in her face, and despite how much she tried to cover up with makeup, he could hint the puffiness around her eyes. David's heart clenched as he watcher Laurel's morose face.

"Laurel, are you alright?" David asked, as he reached out and grasped her hand.

"Huh?" Laurel flinched, and shied her hand away from his. "Did you say something?"

A worrisome frown marred David's face as he looked at Laurel with concern.

"I asked if you were alight. I can't help but…"

"I'm totally fine, what makes you say that?" Laurel interrupted, and smiled. She vigorously waved her arm back and forth and hollered, "Waiter, here please!"

"Would you like to order now?" A middle-aged waitress asked. She pulled out a ragged notepad, and a hotel pen.

"Yes, of course. Umm… David you go first."

David wasn't convinced at all, but he decided to let it go, for now.

"I'd like, uh… the Grilled Sausages, with the chicken soup and French fries."

"Okay, and how bout you miss?" The waitress asked, as she quickly jot down the order.

David just wanted the waitress to leave. It hurt him to know that something was wrong with Laurel, but she didn't open up to him. He watched with concern, as Laurel stared at her ring finger, and traced her finger around it.

"Miss?" The waiter looked at her curiously. She tapped the table lightly. "Your order? What would you like?"

"Oh!" Laurel flinched again, "Umm.. the same thing as him." She went back to looking despondently at her finger.

David frowned. "Laurel, you're a vegetarian remember? You only eat green things." He turned to the waiter, "She made a mistake. Scratch that…"

"Uh, what? Umm. Right. Green. I'll, uh… have a salad, and maybe a baked potato."

The waitress finished jotting down her notes, and glanced up. "So the Grilled Sausages Set for you, and a salad with a baked potato. Am I right?"

David nodded briskly, and turned to Laurel.

"Laurel, if something's wrong, you can tell me. It's not like I'm blind. I know you enough to know you're not well. Tell me what's wrong!"

Laurel dropped her hand on the table. She gripped the edges, and looked up into David's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," She grounded, "I'm fine, I'm just hungry."

David groaned in frustration, and he didn't bother to keep in inwards. "Laurel, c'mon. You're treating me like I'm some stranger! I thought by now, you would have thought of us as a couple. I mean…"

"David, we're not a couple. We're friends remember? We never really decided to go out with each other remember?" Laurel said loudly. She huffed loudly, and groaned. "I don't feel like eating. Um. I'll see you on Monday."

"Laurel…" David helplessly watched as she grabbed her coat and made her way out of the restaurant. He quickly grabbed his coat, and ran out after her. "Laurel wait…" he called.

He pushed the door with force, and searched outside. "Laurel!" He yelled, seeing the door to her silver car slam close. He ran to her, and pounded on her window.

"Laurel! Just calm down! I'm sorry if I said anything, but…"

She sped past him and drove out onto the road. The car turned the curve, and disappeared into the night.

"Laurel…" David repeated, as he looked forlornly after the cloud Laurel's car left behind. He stood there under the parking lot lantern, the cold night air weaving its way through ruffled brown hair. The night reflected off his pale blue eyes, making them look almost pitch black.

"Auuhh." David groaned in frustration. He kicked the wall of the restaurant several times before he slid down. His head rested on his hand.

_What am I doing wrong? _He silently asked himself, frustration and grievance racking throughout his soul.

**Well how was it? It was a little choppy in some parts, I won't deny that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you all for your loyal reading. :P**

**You all know what will make me smile, **

**hoping for more time to write the eighth chapter,**

**V.G.**


	8. Evocations

**Hello there! I've squeezed in some time, and finally, voila, the 8th chapter! (This is the longest chapter yet!)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter:<em>

_"Laurel! Just calm down! I'm sorry if I said anything, but…"_

_She sped past him and drove out onto the road. The car turned the curve, and disappeared into the night._

_"Laurel…" David repeated, as he looked forlornly after the cloud Laurel's car left behind. He stood there under the parking lot lantern, the cold night air weaving its way through ruffled brown hair. The night reflected off his pale blue eyes, making them look almost pitch black._

_"Auuhh." David groaned in frustration. He kicked the wall of the restaurant several times before he slid down. His head rested on his hand._

_What am I doing wrong? He silently asked himself, frustration and grievance racking throughout his soul._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 -Evocations<strong>

Averyl watched as the young man's flushed face turned to a ghastly white, his emerald eyes widen, and him involuntarily taking steps back. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Is something wrong?" Averyl asked. The frightened look in his eyes unsettled her. His mouth opened as if to say something, but only a puff of smoke came out, and the same shocked look haunted back at her.

Averyl walked closer, her face forming a frown, her eyes curious. She watched confusedly as he backed away some more only to bump into the stone cave wall.

"Hey is something the matter?"

He had a dazed expression on his face; his green eyes were directed at her, but they weren't focused. Rather, they seemed to see things in the empty spaces around her. Averyl knew that look. He was recalling some long lost memory.

_In the first winter in the woods, during those harsh, cold mangled days and nights; starved, frozen, and alone. The only thing that kept me alive and motivated me to survive were the few scattered memories of my past. Without those..._  
>Averyl shook her head, and promptly decided to wake the man in front of her from his seemingly 'terrifying' evocation. She reached out tentatively and touched his arm.<p>

He flinched vividly and quickly brushed her hand away.  
>"Ahm, I…" The young man coughed and wiped his brow. " Please excuse me, ju..just stay here. I wo…won…" He shook his head rapidly and cleared his throat. "I won't be far away. I'll…be back soon."<p>

Averyl barely heard the hoarse incoherent words when she was abruptly pushed to the side as he moved pass. As he ran from her side, she caught a whiff of something familiar. _It smelt like…_

The scent crashed through her composure and created havoc and chaos in her head.  
><em>Every single time<em>. Averyl cursed in her head as she awaited the pain.

_Every time I see, smell, feel, or hear something familiar..._

Averyl groaned and clutched at her head. Her thoughts and memories were all over the place, the scent trying to place itself and find meaning in her messed up head. It felt like fragments of her past were desperately trying to piece itself together, now that it found one more piece to the seemingly endless puzzle. She clenched her teeth, and fought the familiarity to put it back into the depths of the unknown. She mentally grasped the dark blanket, and suffocated the familiar scent. Averyl felt herself breathe as the throbbing pain in her head started to ease.

_It's better that way, it's better to just forget._

* * *

><p>Tamani was breathless by the time he made it to open ground. He normally wouldn't have been heaving like this with such a short distance, but with the new recent injury just hours ago, he was helplessly out of breath. It just wasn't something he could control.<p>

Dried brown leaves and twigs crunched as he laid down on the cold earthen floor. He stretched his long body out, his once rapidly beating chest finally starting to slow down to a gentle rise.

His life was complicated already, he didn't need or want anything that destroyed his meticulous pattern of life, his clear thoughts, and controlled emotions.  
>He may have thought differently once upon a time, but meeting Laurel helped him move on, she brought him back to the surface after SHE was gone.<p>

Her. She. Averyl.

_Avry._

Tamani closed his eyes, and was hopelessly trapped when his mind transported him to times when things were so much simpler.

_He was young, around 5 years old. He stood on the outskirts of the lush green grass in the circular playground. All the faerie kids in Avalon had joined to rehearse the annual dance for the spring fair. His young gray eyes tried to take in all of the colorful bustle, the twirling skirts and ribbons, the laughing, the running. He too was longing to run and play with the others, but his mother's firm hold on his shirt prevented him. _

_Something about getting dirty, Tamani thought annoyingly. He watched with jealous eyes as the other boys ran around, playing tag. He took a step, and it was all he needed to do before he was pulled back, a stern but gentle look on his mother's face._

"_Tam, sweet. Patience. You can play after the rehearsal. I'm sure it'll start soon." And just as she said, the bell chorused and like magic, the once loud place was silent. Tamani watched with a bored expression on his face as a kind looking middle-aged woman climbed on a big wooden block. She had a conch in her hand, and rose it to her mouth as she spoke in a sing-song voice._

"_Everyone, the rehearsal for the annual dance will start momentarily. I would like all the mothers to bring their children onto the grass, and find their partners that was assigned earlier."_

_The crowd of mothers and children started to move, and noise made its way back. Tamani pouted as his mother took his small hand and brought him into the wide circular field. He trudged along as she tried to find his partner. Tamani frowned. He didn't want to dance with a girl. His friend told him they had some THING called cooties, and that he would catch them if he touched one. He didn't really believe it, but still…_

"_Tam, I'd like you to meet Averyl. She's your partner for this dance. Come on, don't be shy, say hi to her."_

_Tamani mumbled a gruff 'hi'. He really didn't want to dance with a girl. No, he didn't want to dance at ALL._

_Tamani turned around, and started pulling his mother away._

"_Tamani! Be nice!" His mother pulled him forward until he was face-to-face with the girl._

_She had long black hair that was pulled tightly into two braids. They were tied with blue ribbons which matched her blue dress. Tamani finally looked straight ahead, and saw friendly blue eyes, a smile, and an outstretched hand._

_He didn't know what to do. To shake or not shake. That was the question._

_Before he got to decide, his mother did for him. She grabbed his hand and plopped it into the girl's, and shook both of their hands. _

"_Now you two, be friendly. Tam, I'll come pick you up when the rehearsal's done. I'll see you then honey."_

_Tamani's pout disappeared and a small smile made its way on his chubby face as his mother kissed his cheeks. He waved back as his mother smiled once more before leaving the field._

_He turned his head, and looked at the girl. _

_She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Averyl. Is your name Tam?"_

_Tamani let go of the girl's hand as he realized he's been holding it longer than he needed to. "Yeah, so Ave what…"_

"_It's Averyl." The girl interrupted, and Tamani gave a little pout. He didn't like getting interrupted._

"_Okay, so Aver do…" _

"_It's Averyl! Ah Ver Ril! Not Aver! You silly boy!" The girl gave a little laugh, and Tamani's pout grew. He didn't like being called silly, nor did he like being interrupted._

"_Okay! Don't stop me this time. Avry…" This time the girl gave a pout, but before they could say anything to each other, the woman with the conch spoke again._

"_Alright little ones, it's time for the dance. Please hold both of your partner's hands, and watch the instructors carefully."_

_Older assistants flitted about, helping the five year olds the proper positions. The hour passed quickly, and Tamani sat with his partner as they waited for their moms._

"_That was fun Tam, don't you think?"_

_Avry's cheeks are red like mine! Tamani noticed, and he nodded to answer her. "I thought it would be boring, but it's kinda like playing... Avry..ril? I think for a girl, I like you."_

_Averyl looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah, for a guy, I think I like you too." _

The image of her sweet smiling young face remained in his mind as he opened his eyes. He quickly covered them with one hand as the sudden brightness of the evening sky temporarily blinded his eyes. He sat up and sighed heavily.

He didn't know what to do. He was at loss at words, thoughts, actions…everything. The wind sharply hit him, and Tamani remembered his surroundings. The muddy cold floor that was freezing his bottom, the melting snow clumped around him, and the chilly wind.

Rubbing his arms, he quickly jumped up and started to run back to his place. It always helped. Running always made him better. He smiled as he felt the cool wind breezing through his hair. Even though the wind slapped his face, it sharpened his senses, and cleared his mind. His strong legs pumped, and his feet pushed and sprang back up each time they hit the ground. He loved the feeling of adrenaline pulsing through his whole body. It was a while since he felt so powerful, so free. It was strange how the wound from earlier reduced to a dull throb, and the breathlessness he had felt coming here, was gone.

He was running gracefully like a gazelle, but strong, steady, and with determination like a cheetah. He never felt so good as he did now.

Slowing down to a jog, he paused at the entrance into his hideout. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the cold rock. He felt much more ready to face her. To come in terms. To catch up on the past.

He took a deep breath, and with more confidence than before, he strode into the cavern.

_I faced tons of worse things before. Grotesque trolls, Avalon officials, … she is only my best friend who came back from the dead. Right? _

Frenzied from his run, it took a while for her lack of presence to register in Tamani's head.

"Avry? Averyl?" Tamani looked around. The place was deserted, the only sounds coming from the small waterfall that was running in the back.

_Dammit. I never should have left! What was I thinking? She's in no condition to just run around, especially since the trolls were here not too long ago. _Tamani was in a frantic pace when a blood-curdling scream pierced through the woods.

He froze on the spot. The scream evoked memories from the past. Panic coursed through his veins, and shocked, Tamani couldn't move. His muscles were tense, his heart was pounding rapidly. The loud roar of rushing water filled his ears.

_He saw her small body hanging on the small ledge._

"_Tam! Help me! Please, I can't hold on! Tam!" Tamani couldn't move as he watched Averyl scrabbling to hold on. Tears were running down her scratched and bloodied face. Her knuckles white from the freezing water and holding on the ledge. Her nails broken and bloody. He wanted to move, but his limbs wouldn't listen. She was so close, so close…_

"_Tamani! I…" Tamani had never seen such terror in his life that was so evident in her dark sapphire eyes._

_The small ledge crumbled. She disappeared. His heart stopped beating. The roaring water victoriously crashed through. _

_There were screams. One fell over the edge. The other came from him._

_And they wouldn't stop._

Tamani willed his leg to move. It did. He moved the other, and started to break into a run.

"Avry!"

He wasn't going to let fear stop him.

He wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

><p>Laurel slowed her car down and stopped it on the side of the road. She needed some fresh air.<p>

She unbuckled her seat belt, and opened the door. A cold breeze welcomed her into the dark night. Laurel zipped her coat up and tightened her scarf around her neck. She walked to a tree stump that was nearby and sat down.

"You see stump, today I found something I'm really good at… running away." Laurel sighed heavily as she traced her finger along the grooves engraved into the tree. "To say the least, today's been an awful day. Awful is a pretty bad understatement… Who knew today' events would eventually lead me here. On the side of the road. In the middle of nowhere. Talking to a tree. And a dead one at that too."

She paused, looking down at the ground. "When I was around 13, I used to love reading romance novels. I loved the ones especially with love triangles. Reading through the story, I was always so frustrated at how the main character couldn't choose between two guys. Like make up your mind already! But now it's happening to me…"

The fact that she broke two guys' hearts and ran away, then was sitting on a stump and pouring her heart out to it finally registered in Laurel's mind. She realized at that moment how alone and lost she was, and that was when the tears started falling down. Again.

The little composure she scrambled together for David was broken, and Laurel couldn't stop herself from weeping. She cried until there weren't any more tears to shed, and she sat there, her face slumped in her hands. _I'm pathetic. What am I doing? _

A sharp cry shattered the silence that surrounded the woods. Laurel wiped her eyes, and stood up. It had sounded human. She perked her ears, and listened carefully. Silence had returned, and after a little while, Laurel wondered if it was just a sound from her imagination. She was just about to leave, when there were moans, crying out.

Laurel walked tentatively, and followed the pain-filled noises. As she drew closer, she heard something like… a chant? The hushed voices grew louder, and finally the owners to the noises were revealed. She paused behind a tree trunk and watched with a horrified expression.

She watched with dread, as she saw one of her greatest fears. Trolls, chanting and dancing around. Their grotesque bodies were lumbering around in a tight circle, their mouths murmuring perfectly in sinc. She couldn't understand anything they were saying. In the midst of all the horrendous trolls, a bruised, deformed body glowed in the middle. There was a clear liquid oozing out from many places on its body, gashes as big as her arm were everywhere. There were limp unidentifiable "things" on its back. _Could it be a…flower? Wait… it's a faerie? A winter faerie? _

The smaller details from before that she didn't notice from her shock, finally registered and cleared away the doubt. The roots of her hair were violet, her clothes tattered, metal chains that tightly clasped her arms and burned the skin where it touched, and the violently dismembered petals that surrounded her.

The trolls finished their chant and tore the last limp petal. There was an eerie, unsettling silence that fell into the copse of trees. The unconscious woman's eyes flew open, and Laurel watched with horror as her purple irises started to smear, and her pupils started to dilate, spreading to her entire eye. She took a step back unconsciously, breathing heavily as the whites of her eyes disappeared, pitch black taking its place. They were exactly the eyes of a troll.

Laurel started to back away, her heart pounding, as she tried to stifle a scream. As soon as she felt they wouldn't hear her, she started to run. She didn't feel any relieved when she saw the stump and her car. Laurel ran to her car, and frantically searched her pockets for her keys.

She opened her car, and slammed it close. She jammed her key in, and stamped her foot on the accelerator. Once again, she was running away, but unlike the other two times today, she was running away from something bigger than her heart problems. Her car zoomed away, leaving dust and dirt behind.

She didn't feel safe, or felt her heart calm down until she ran into her room, closed the door, and locked it. She knew she should go back down and explain to her parents; her rapid strides to her room, the puffy eyes… Laurel knew her mother was probably worrying downstairs, whether or not she should come up. She hated doing this to her parents, but she just wanted time to herself. She didn't really want to relive what happened today.

Laurel didn't know what to think. She had to go back to Tamani. She had to warn him, and tell him what she saw. The trolls were always trying to find a way into Avalon, but it was the first time she saw them using spells to control faeries. Guilt started to seep through, but Laurel stopped it before it came. She knew that even if she tried to stop the trolls, her efforts would have been futile, and would have gotten herself killed.

Laurel took off her coat and scarf, tossing them on a chair that was nearby. She quickly changed her clothes and jumped on her bed. She snuggled into her covers, and was going to let fatigue and weariness was over, when she noticed a small envelope on the table beside her.

She curiously sat up, and took the envelope in her hands. She was sure it wasn't there this morning when she left her house. She turned it over, and saw the familiar stamp of Avalon.

Laurel carefully opened it, and a pleasant flowery scent poured out. She inhaled the scent, and felt her nerves calm down, bringing peace and nostalgic feelings of Avalon. She pulled the small paper that was inside, and the temporary calm the scent brought quickly dispersed as she read the message. A different type of dread filled her.

_To Ms. Laurel Sewell, Class 363, Autumn Faerie 106._

_There has been a new law passed by the ministry of Avalon to help repopulate the community of Avalon, as well as to encourage a sense of national unity and pride; our enemies shall know we are strong, and that we will not let the fallen deter or weaken us. All faeries over the age 18 are required to marry before their next birth season. As a faerie over the age 18, you must abide with the law, and contribute to the greater good. You will have until next autumn to find a mate. If the mate of your choice is not found by then, the ministry will find a suitable faerie for you._

_The best of luck, and to the greater good of Avalon,_

_The Ministry_

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it guys? did you like it? i hope you did!<strong>_  
><em>

**now some of you might be asking, why is the time setting not consistent in this chapter?**

**because the two things aren't happening at the same time silly! XP**

**tam/averyl's pov is much more sooner. it's right after laurel leaves which is close to 6pm (evening sky)**

** Laurel's gone through much more after she left, (chapter 7), so for her, it;s pretty close to 9pm. (night)**

**SO yeah! told you i didn;t forget about Laurel getting the marriage note. I just waited for the right time ;)**

**hope you guys enjoyed it !:)3 i would love some reviews too :)**

**-V.G :D**


	9. Author's note :DONT WORRY !

**Author's Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Can I say I love you, my fellow readers?<strong>

**You have given me so much inspiration with all your kind and thoughtful reviews.**

**Truly. They have made my day. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to apologize, first of all. For delaying for so long.<strong>

**Life has been pretty hectic, and with SATS coming up, PLUS school...**

**YEAH. CRAZY IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT. :P**

**anyways. I AM writing the next chapter, (BE EXCITED!)**

* * *

><p><strong>it will take some time, but i promise you. It will be updated before the end of the month!<strong>

**I just want to personally thank you. (just the members who reviewed the latest chapter- Evocations..sorry other reviewers! )**

**for those of you who aren't fanfiction members. please go to my profile.. i have my email there. so MESSAGE ME! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>FireBurnsBrighter: <strong>Thanks! I'm glad I got the emotions outta you. hahha

**iheartbooks4ever**: haha, I'm eternally grateful you reviewed. And it made my day when i saw your review. :)  
>Thanks :) i was stuck between names for this new character (brielle, evelyn, etc. ) but hehe. i chose averyl. :)<p>

**lover-of-reading-90942** : thank you for reminding me! its been a while since i last read the series. haha. i forgot that little fact.  
>you're too kind. YES. i know. i just have to continue. :P<p>

**Shan28**2 : Thank you! im glad you love it! (in my opinion, it needs immense revision. IT NEEDS STORY SURGERY! )  
>I'll try to read ur story when i have time!<p>

**Pennystapler** : thankyou thankyou thankyou thank YOU!

**Laurelxtamani** : Thank you! Spread the word! (or is it story? ;P) Im so glad you're enjoying it. Yes. i made it my new year's resolution this year, to write a chapter every month. ...lol didn't happen. I'M TRYING!DONT LOSE HOPE!

**Guest**: thanks for your criticism. I realize that as well. I made Tamani a little out of character, eh? I'll change it... AFTER MY NEXT CHAPTER! :)

**gymnastics2** : hahaha, you'll have to wait and see! :)

**itsmagical1327** : sorry to keep you waiting! it'll be updated before the end of the month! -april- thanks so much! :)

**anon** : hahh i know right! anyways, thanks! :)

**guineapiglvr123** : I totally agree! i was always annoyed with laurel. tsk tsk, so indecisive. (WHY CANT I BE LOVED BY TWO BEAUTIFUL BOYS?

:') -forever alone. hahha :P

** :** thanks! :) ill try!

**rosepeddel** : yes i know :/ im going to try my best! sorry to keep ya waiting! thanks!

**Beautiful evil**: Thank you! I'm really glad you reviewed my story ! haha I DO plan on adding more.. its just a matter of making that thought an ACTION.!

**BrokenSentiments: **hahhaha, thank you! truly! i love long reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I BLEEPIN LOVE YOU! haha  
>PLEASE. your're too much! my work needs SO MUCH IMPROVEMENT! but im glad you like my ideas!<br>its terrible. i started this 2 years ago. (sigh) i should get working! (hehe i love TAMANI)

**Amanda: **haha thank you! that makes me really happy! :) (its always a good sign when you cant put down a book! )  
>nope! the trolls didn't change averyl into one! else, why would tamani say she's a winter faerie?<br>i wont tell you what the trolls were doing right now, but she definitely didn't get turned into a troll!  
>THANKS! :)<p>

**geekyamigo : **YUP. YOU WERE THE ONE. after i read your reviews. i knew i had to do this.  
>i know you gave me your email, however on fanfiction emails dont show up on posts such as these or reviews.<br>so i dont see your email. go to my profile, and my email is there..  
>thanks so much! email me, and ill tell you! :)<p>

**that concludes it folks! i love you all. and remember, IM TRYING MY BEST! I PROMISE IT'LL BE UP BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH!**

**BYE FOR NOWWW **

**PS: 4 MORE REVIEWS TILL A HUNDRED! HELP GUYS! :D**

**-VIALSOFGOLD :D**


End file.
